


Getting Lost Somewhere!

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are on a must needed vacation, but they seem to be not to be where they need to be.





	Getting Lost Somewhere!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone...So I decided to do a prompt exercise with my favorite OTPs: Olicity, Malec and Lyatt
> 
> So first up is Olicity!

“Felicity, where are we? Oliver asked as they turned down another paved highway.

“I don’t know, my GPS can’t locate us.” Felicity furiously tapping her phone. “I don’t know why it can’t pick me up. Stupid…”

“Babe, don’t worry we will find the cabin. It can’t be that far away.”

Felicity looked in the back seat where William was fast asleep against the frosted window. This was the first time that the three of them could get away from Star City. The last couple of months have been a whirl wind. Oliver’s acquittal, the team coming together to come rescue of Diggle and her, and the one thing she has been keeping since she got checked out after getting kidnapped.

“I know, this girl really needs to find a bathroom soon.” Felicity huffed.

Oliver pulled over to the side of the road, he pulled out a folded map that he put in the glove department before they left for this mini vacation. “Do you remember the last highway sign you saw?” he asked Felicity.

“I think highway 260, but that was a while ago.” William sleepily said as he sat up to looked over his father’s shoulder.

“Damn, we must be out of tower range then,” Felicity mumbled. She grabbed her tablet out of her bag and started tapping until her screen popped up a map. “Umm…okay.”

“Where are we, hun?” Oliver grabbed her hand and giving her a squeeze.

“We aren’t not far away, just keep going down this road till we hit mile marker 17.” She turned to look at her husband. Putting the car in to drive again and took off down the road. Felicity smiled as she placed her hand landed in her stomach. She couldn’t wait to tell her husband and step-son about her little surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!!


End file.
